


From the Dining Table

by affray_with_the_sheep



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Steve was being a dick in civil war, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony deserves love okay?, everyone's in love with Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affray_with_the_sheep/pseuds/affray_with_the_sheep
Summary: Takes place after Steve left Tony stranded in Siberia in Captain America: Civil War.Tony would’ve liked to think that Steve didn’t want to leave him that way; that afterword, he’d come to his senses and morned after him. That he’d discarded the other man and rushed to him. Told that he was sorry and that he loved-Tony shook away his thoughts. Now wasn’t the time anyway. Right now, he needed to figure out where the fuck he was. Inevitable Heartbreak and existential crisis could come later.





	1. Meet Me in The Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda rusty at writing chapter fics. This is my first attempt in a while, so please don't kill me aha. 
> 
> There are going to be 8 chapters in this one, each chapter named after a track from Harry Style's self-entitled album: Harry Styles. Only 8 because I think that just two of the songs won't fit what I'm going for. 
> 
> You don't have to listen to the tracks or look at the lyrics, but it would help the experience!

He’s not sure know how he got here, but, he’d been sitting here for a while. Just up; Awake and existing. Brain not entirely processing, well, anything really. All it knew was that he was alive and well (well, well enough to be sitting upright), and that that was a fucking miracle after what had happened. Last he remembered, he’d been lying face-down in Siberia at the hands of a certain back-stabbing super soldier and his Jesus haired, parent murdering pet assassin. Tony would’ve liked to think that Steve didn’t want to leave him that way; that afterword, he’d come to his senses and morned after him. That he’d discarded the other man and rushed to him. Told that he was sorry and that he loved- 

Tony shook away his thoughts. Now wasn’t the time anyway. Right now, he needed to figure out where the fuck he was. Inevitable Heartbreak and existential crisis could come later.

 

(Un) Luckily, Tony had been here before. Not literally, but in the sense of (potentially) being kidnapped and locked into some rando's holding room, it wasn't exactly his first rodeo. Or second. Or fifth. Countless kidnappings aside, he had a strategy for these types of things. One that consisted of four steps: Step one, analyze the room. Step two, Find a way out. Step three, out-smart baddie and or baddies, bust out, blast them to hell (accompanied by a witty remark)- which leads to Step four, fly home in time for Rhodey's famous home cooked dinner. It wasn't the most time efficient plan, but it worked every time. If it ain't broke, don't fix it, right?

The room itself wasn't anything special. A wall shelved bed where he sat, with soft, plushy covers. He figured it wasn't the expensive kind, but it sure as hell felt like it. If he wasn't being held hostage, he would consider them comfy. Embedded in the center of the wall, there was a small clock on the wall-square- with symbols in a language he could only describe as- some type of off looking Japanese? And, from what he could hear, it didn't even tick properly when the time changed. So the damn thing was probably broken. The wall was otherwise bare. Pressed up against the bed frame stood a bedside dresser. Not much of a looker. Something that he could only describe as downright ugly. Brownish yellow with handles that didn't match in any way, shape or form. If Tony was a betting man, he would say that it was probably plucked up from the back of a junkyard.

On top of it lay a pile of clothes. They looked out of place sitting there like that, neatly folded and all too soft. It wasn't something that he'd expected in a kidnapping, but he appreciated the kind gesture. 

On the far side of the room, not far from his seat, was what he could only assume to be a shiny chrome door. It didn't look to have a handle from his side, which meant he would have to wait until it opened. He couldn't bolt even if he fucking wanted to. Tony was the epitome of a sitting duck.

Great. Fan-fucking-tastic.


	2. Ever since New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long! I've been writing and re-writing this chapter for weeks until I got it to a point that I was happy with. I hope you enjoy!

Tony knew better than to make any noise. But god, did he want to. He wanted to scream and shout out; holler until his throat was raw and bang on the door till his fist lost feeling. It’d be one of the dumbest options his mind presented, but, hell, it was somewhat better than just sitting there and rotting until his kidnapper decided to come. 

In the back of his mind, Tony almost -almost- deemed it a decent plan. To think about it, It was a given that the capture would come to see what all the fuss was about. Which means the door would open and he could probably make a run for it if there was a wide enough gap between the door and his capturer. It wouldn’t give him much wiggle room for mishaps, but it seemed solid enough.

OR, scenario No.2, It’d give his captures the notion that he was awake- better yet, alive (ie. Ready to be tortured). They’d run in, outnumbering him more than likely, and he’d have to fight for his life. And, although, Tony was a skilled fighter, it wouldn’t be wise for him to up and fight a pack of kidnappers- Especially not while he’s weak like this. Especially not without the suit.

Probably the world’s largest gamble. But, one he was willing to take. 

 

Deciding that the best position would be off to the side of the door, Tony gathered up all the courage he could muster and readied himself. God, he hoped this would work.


End file.
